Hayley Marshall
|-|Base= |-|Hybrid shift= Summary Hayley Marshall-Kenner (born Andrea Labonair) was a main character of The Originals. She was first introduced in The Vampire Diaries as a werewolf who later on became a hybrid in The Originals. She was described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Hayley was the mother of the first naturally born tribrid, Hope Mikaelson, the daughter she had with the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. She was also the wife of Jackson Kenner and was the alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A Name: Hayley Marshall Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Female Age: 35 Classification: Hybrid (Vampire and werewolf mix) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individual into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Empathy Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation, Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death), Transformation (Can transform into her wolf form greatly increasing her strength), Martial Arts, Accelerated Development (Passive, grows stronger with age), Healing (If a vampires blood is ingested it will heal any damaged or illness they have with the exception of cancer), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Empathy Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Superior to most vampires, consistently fights and beats older vampires as a hybrid. Managed to subdue Shen Min and hold her own against Aya) | Small Building level (Stronger than before when using her werewolf form) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with older vampires) | Subsonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level | Small Building level (More durable than before) Stamina: Very high (Has fought groups of vampires consistently) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Standard Hybrid weaknesses (Fire, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart, Decapitation, Heart extraction, Invitation, Vervain (a mystical herb/plant that will burn a vampire on contact with their skin or when ingested and can dampen or temporarily hinder their healing factor (however this can also give them near immunity to being "compelled" by other vampires, Beast Blood (The toxic venom of a "Beast" like Lucien & Marcel are fatal to a hybrids and vampires) Key: Base | Werewolf Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:TV Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users